Eep! MARS
by Illuminairi
Summary: Our beloved Meatball Head and Jerk want their revenge, even if they have to go through fire for it! However, our mischievous little matchmaking couple is only a little part of the picture. Fate has already been hard at work…
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Originally these sequel stories to Eep! were meant to be focused on Serena/Darien matchmaking, but I got distracted and made pairing stories instead… however they still do feature a little matchmaking.

Names used in Eep! MARS:

Serena, Mina, Rei, Ami, Lita, Darien, Matthew (Malachite), Chad (Jadeite), Greg (Zoicite), Kevin (Nephrite)

Summary: Our beloved Meatball Head and Jerk want their revenge, even if they have to go through fire for it! However, our mischievous little matchmaking couple is only a little part of the picture. Fate has already been hard at work, and what better place is there to start than the beginning?

_Unspoken thoughts or flashbacks are in italics_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Chad could feel the cold of night seep into his skin, as the heat of adrenaline drained away. He wiped the streak of splattered blood off his cheek and glanced around him.

Cowards exiting off stage left, pathetic losers snoozing away on stage center, and…

Hurried footsteps echoed down the alleyway behind him.

Extra goons coming in stage right.

The footsteps thumped faster on the black pavement, accompanied by yells, as the entering gang members took in the sight of fallen and fleeing comrades.

"You're in Jackal territory!"

Chad turned slightly and the four guys halted a good fifty feet away from Chad.

"It's Jin!" One of them choked out hoarsely.

Chad turned completely and approached them slowly; they shrank back, wide-eyed.

"This is Dragon territory," he stated flatly.

The four guys, still wide-eyed gave no reply. Instead they scattered, leaving their fallen behind. Chad spit on the ground.

Cowards. Looks like I'm already finished. How boring.

He gave a sigh that misted the night air.

Time to report back.

As he stepped over an unconscious Jackal lackey, Chad felt a slight twinge in his chest. His eyes widened and narrowed.

Not here. Have to get out of this contested area.

He lunged forward and broke out into a run, trying to ignore the second… and the third… the fourth… twinge. The twinges seemed to increase in frequency exponentially.

He could hear himself gasping, but it was almost as if someone else gasping at the far away end of a tunnel. The world seemed to slow and blur as his feet numbly came to a stop, and he stumbled to his hands and knees.

* * *

The phone dropped to the floor with a hard crack on the wooden floor. Rei could hear the puzzled man's voice from the receiver, "Miss? Miss? Hello?" as she rushed out the door without bothering to change out of her shrine garb. People on the street gaped as she whizzed by, white sleeves flapping furiously behind her, in broad daylight.

_I should've never let that stupid old lecher go off on his own!_

Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them angrily away.

_It's your fault! _She scolded herself. _You should have known better! You should have nagged and nagged and nagged and persisted until he let you come with him!_

She angrily stomped into the bus that just pulled into the bus stop. Red-eyed, she fished out some coins, dropped them in the box in front of a confused bus driver, and stomped to the back of the bus.

* * *

"Hey! Are you okay? Come on! You have to wake up!"

The cries echoed dimly from a distant land. Chad opened his eyes slightly. The world was shaking in slow motion.

_That… can't be a good sign._

Chad closed his eyes again, but the voice persisted and grew louder.

"Hey! Wake up! HEY! WAKE UP!"

Chad mumbled, "go away."

The shaking stopped, and Chad opened his eyes slowly. A platinum-blonde guy was supporting him into a sitting position.

Chad tried to push the man away and get up, but his body was not obeying his brain's commands, and all that came out was a weak groan.

"Shhh, it seems like you've just had a fainting fit," the platinum said, worry evident in his voice. His pale green eyes were annoyingly soothing.

_So annoying… sympathy… This stupid weakness is so annoying…_

"Chest pain huh? I'm going to call 911 so we can get the hospital to check on you. You seem like a pretty young guy you know, so you shouldn't be having problems with your heart."

The platinum was pulling out his cell phone. Chad jerked into action. He knocked the cell phone out of the platinum's hands and sprang to his feet. He swayed and the platinum tried to steady him, but Chad knocked the platinum's hands away too.

"Thanks… but no thanks…" Chad managed to grunt before stumbling away, leaving the platinum behind.


	2. Encounter

My oh my, this fanfic is turning out to be very Chad-centered… hope no one is disappointed ^^"

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Chad was patrolling Dragon territory. The threatening power lurking just slightly underneath the surface of his calm strides seemed unbelievable, even to himself, as his inward thoughts brooded over that very morning's weakness.

Sudden onsets of pain in his chest were fairly normal, but he still barely had any sort of warning beforehand. If it had happened any earlier, the Jackal gang goons might have had a party last night.

He smirked. But then again, that very risk had been his initial reason for fighting on the streets. Freedom from the repressive lifestyle, the suffocating lifestyle his rich parents imposed on him as a childhood.

He kicked a stray can out of his way.

He had been a sick weakly kid. Restrained from sports by numerous doctors, moving here and there to meet this doctor and that doctor.

_A weak heart… The doctors were never sure what the cause was…_

His childhood memories consisted of doctors, hospitals, and being bullied. By the time he was old enough to consider rebellion, the tension within was ready to explode. He left his "home". His parents didn't even realize until a week after: the day of his next doctor's appointment. For about a month Chad occasionally glimpsed the tiny advertising for "Chad Holdenford," before they miraculously "found him" (a.k.a. conveniently replaced him).

He took to a new name on the street, and thus Jin became known and feared in the shadier neighborhoods. The past few years he was the main man of the Dragon gang, boosting its power and territory to become the largest in the area. The only rival worth mentioning, the Jackal gang, had numerous pathetic but ambitious weaklings; a worthy rival only worthy because of their leader, his loyal sidekick, and sheer numbers.

But gang life and gang matters were starting to become trivial. Chad had freedom, but his freedom was empty.

Chad paused as he saw Keys dart behind a wall and peer around its corner. Keys was a pale-faced lanky guy with a mop of sooty hair who loved sweets. Even now as he peeked around the corner after some unknown prey, Chad could see the small thin round white stick of a lollipop sticking out from the side of his mouth. What his real name was, nobody in the Dragon gang remembered. His nimble hands at breaking open safes and picking locks had landed him his name. Chad could see those nimble hands twitching nervously.

His curiosity peaked, Chad joined Keys' side. Keys squeaked and attempted to nonchalantly suck on his lollipop.

"Whatcha after Keys?"

"Nothing," Keys muttered in his whispery thin voice, his fingers twitching nervously.

A sudden breeze carrying the faint scent of sakura blossoms rushed past, startling Chad. He stared dazedly after the long raven-black hair of the white-sleeved shrine maiden that had passed by. The tear-filled angry dark eyes remained imprinted in his memory.

"Nothing eh?" Chad whispered back as his eyes continued to follow what Keys had been stalking. "If that's nothing, then I'm sure you don't mind me taking it."

Chad's feet were already unconsciously following the girl, and he shook himself from his stupor and followed quickly.

Keys sighed gloomily and sulked, surrendering his prey to the greater predator.

Chad couldn't stop following her.

_What is a girl… like __**her**__ doing here?_

One warning glare from him scared off the few other contestants that came close, but anger and disgust filled him at the thought of him not being there. She was like meat for the wolves. If he hadn't spotted Keys following her, then what would've become of her?

But who is to say that you aren't a wolf too?

Chad grinned ironically to himself. A stalker calling other stalkers monstrous and disgusting?

He stopped.

The girl had exited the last alleyway into the broad street right in front of a hospital. She hurried in the automatic sliding glass doors and disappeared among the throngs of people.

The urge to rush into the hospital doors and find her welled up, but instead he waited.

* * *

A couple of hours later his wait was rewarded when the girl came out, supporting a short old man. She scolded him roundly, her face flushed. The old man's head was bowed meekly, as he allowed her to drag him along. Her body movement radiated with anger, but those eyes…

Relief and love… he must be her father or grandfather.

Before Chad realized it, he had followed them all the way to a hill covered with blossoming sakura. The petals floated about in the wind, landing in her hair. They disappeared into the shrine. Chad barely managed to stop himself from following them in. He stared longingly at the closed paper door of the shrine when a squawk startled him. Two ravens were coming toward him. He stumbled back, startled, and one of them landed on his outstretched arm while the other landed on his head. Chad stood stock still, too surprised and in disbelief than to do anything more than blink at the raven on his arm. The raven on his arm blinked its beady eyes back at him and cocked its head curiously, as if surveying him. The other raven continued to squawk indignantly from on top of Chad's head.

"Phobos? Deimos? Who is it?" Came the girl's voice from within.

Chad bolted behind the trunk of the nearest tree. The two ravens took flight, startled by their moving perch, and settled on the outstretched arms of the girl.

Her eyes swept the area, and for a moment his heart pounded as he felt her sharp gaze pass over his tree. He slumped to the ground in relief at the sound of the paper door sliding shut.

_Why am I hiding from her?_

He didn't know. He knew one thing for sure though. The Dragon Gang would be losing a member in the very near future.


	3. The New Shrine Assistant

**Chapter 3: The New Shrine Assistant**

Rei dropped her broom and rushed to greet the shy-looking girl with short chestnut hair coming up the stone steps of Hikawa Shrine.

"You must be Mary!" Rei cried warmly, "I'm assuming you are the girl who is interested in becoming a shrine maiden?"

The girl adjusted her spectacles and nodded timidly.

"Come right this way! My name is Rei. Today will be a trial day for both of us, your duty is to assist my grandfather (he is the head priest of this shrine) in whatever chores he must do."

* * *

Chad eyed the tree.

_Base and branches look pretty thick… should be okay._

He grabbed the lowest branch and swung himself up. Seated comfortably within the blossoms, the slight scent was comforting. Why he was doing this, he had no idea, but before he could ponder his reasons the girl had come out and started sweeping the bare ground. She looked about pensively, biting her lower lip as she swept. Chad felt his heart drop.

_Waiting for a boyfriend?_

Chad winced and shook his head.

_There's no way this beautiful a girl wouldn't already have a boyfriend. I should have known: some things are just too good to be true. Can things get any worse?_

As if on cue, flapping noise from overhead almost startled Chad out of the tree.

Two curious beady eyes blinked up at him from the raven perched on his branch. The other raven perched on the farthest end of the branch, almost sulkily.

_Oh no… not whatchamacallit… Fobos and Daymoss?_

The sulky raven cawed at him, as if in protest, and flew away. The other hopped closer towards him and pecked his pant leg and flew off as well.

"Come right this way! My name is Rei. Today will be…"

Chad glanced swiftly down and sighed in relief.

_Only a girl, perhaps luck is with me after all? Rei is a beautiful name._

Rei and the girl disappeared into the shrine. Chad pouted, but it wasn't long before entertainment came his way.

The paper door slid open, and the old man (her grandpa) came out followed by the short girl. The girl was fidgeting in a slightly too large shrine garb, but followed dutifully behind the grandpa, carrying a wooden ladder.

"Here," the grandpa pointed in front of the tree right next to Chad's. The girl set down the ladder and climbed up. After examining and picking a few branches, the girl asked, "how many branches did you need," while still poking through and looking for the small branches.

"Just… a few… more," replied the old lecher as he tried to peek up her garb.

_Woah there mister, aren't you a bit too old for this kind of thing?_

Deciding that this was just too disgusting to put up with, Chad broke a little twig off of a nearby branch and flicked it. It lightly bounced off the girl's shoulder, and she looked around puzzled. Upon spotting Chad she almost squeaked, but Chad put two fingers to his mouth.

"Look down," Chad mouthed.

She glanced downward, and her cheeks turned pink instantly. She scrambled down the ladder and rushed into the shrine, slamming the door shut behind her. The protesting grandpa scrambled after her, but she came out quickly—in her normal clothes. With her face still pink, she gave him an indignant glare as she rushed off the shrine grounds.

Then Rei came out, with a broom in her hand.

Chad swore he could see the grandpa gulp before running.

"Graaaaandpaaaaaaa!" came the unearthly screech as Rei chased the grandpa around the lawn with her broom.

It was all Chad could do to hold onto his branch and not fall out of the tree from laughing.

* * *

"… I'm so sorry, I didn't expect my grandfather to behave like that… Yes, yes I understand perfectly… Goodbye."

Rei hung up the phone, picked it up again and dialed another number.

"… Hello? Hi this is Rei Hino from Hikawa Shrine, I was reading over your application and you seem… oh… you're not interested anymore? … I see… well that's too bad… yes, yes I understand perfectly… Goodbye."

Rei hung up the phone and stomped to the door and flung it open.

"Grandpa! Why can't you control yourself for at least a day? Nobody wants to come anymore now! At this rate, we'll never get a shrine assistant!"

* * *

Chad lay back on the branch, hands behind his head, and chuckled to himself.

_The old miser tries too hard._

Mary, the first one, had just rushed out.

Janet had given him a good wallop on the head before walking away.

Elaine had almost called the police.

Winnie had started wailing and wouldn't stop crying until Rei had come and sent her home.

Monica had even demanded monetary compensation.

A flutter of wings startled Chad and made him sit up. One of the ravens had landed on the branch, and was now hopping toward him.

"What do you want?" Chad hissed at it, backing up towards the trunk.

The raven continued to hop closer, its eyes looking menacingly at him. The tree rustled as the other raven came squawking in. They pecked at each other fiercely, causing the entire tree to shake.

The paper door slid open with a bang.

"Grandpa! Why can't you control yourself for at least a day? Nobody wants to come anymore now! At this rate we'll never get a shrine assistant!"

Shaken off the branch, Chad clung desperately to the tree, but to no avail.

"Oof!"

* * *

They stared at the man who had just fallen out of one of the sakura trees.

The man looked sheepishly back at them, twigs and leaves in his strawberry blonde hair.

Rei moved slowly in front of her grandpa, holding her broom at her side, ready to defend to the death.

"What are you doing trespassing on private property?"

* * *

_Oh ****, am I in trouble now… uh uh uh…_

"I uh… I uh… hear you need a shrine assistant?"


	4. New Lines for Grandpa

Awww, poor story… Three chapters already up, and not a single review yet -sniff-

**Chapter 4: New Lines for Grandpa **

Rei incredulously eyed the strawberry-blonde haired man while he stood up and dusted himself off.

_And how long has this guy been in that tree without me noticing?_

"Yes, we are in need of a shrine assistant. Are you saying you're interested?"

The man was grinning now.

"Oh yeah, I'm very interested," he replied, his pale blue eyes looking straight into hers.

Feeling a little unsettled, she unconsciously backed away slightly. As if sensing her distress, Phobos and Deimos came. Cawing furiously Deimos came streaking across the sky to rid Hikawa Shrine of the alien foe.

_Oh Deimos, you don't have to maul this stranger… yet._

"Phobos! Deimos!" Rei commanded, and the raven reluctantly changed direction and settled on her shoulder. Phobos ignored her call and promptly landed on the man's shoulder. The man raised an eyebrow at Phobos, who started to play with the man's hair.

_Hmm Phobos seems to take to this guy, seems like he's an okay person._

"My apologies, Phobos is a curious bird. Pardon me while I discuss for a moment with my grandfather."

She quickly pulled her grandfather aside a little distance from the man.

"Grandpa what do you think?"

"Pah," grandpa snorted, "he's not pretty."

Rei twitched.

_That does it._

"You're hired! Your job is to help that old man out with his duties and keep him out of trouble. Working days are weekdays; Saturdays and Sundays are off days. We can pay you by providing three meals a day. Any questions?" Rei smiled sweetly, ignoring her grandpa sulking behind her.

"Aren't you going to ask me for my name?"

Rei blinked.

_Well, there were no male applicants, so it doesn't seem like any other man would be interested in this kind of job… but only males are suitable for this job because of my stupid old grandpa. For my grandpa's sake, I'll have to deal with this guy._

* * *

Chad could tell she was weighing the pros and cons as her dark eyes took in his figure.

"I apologize for my rudeness," she said finally, "Your name is?"

"Chad."

"Chad… ?"

"Just Chad."

_Well, can't really call myself a Holdenford anymore._

"Oh… I see."

Chad could see a disapproving gleam in her eyes.

"Can you start working today?"

"Sure."

"My grandfather will show you where you can change into a shrine garb."

She glared at her grandfather meaningfully. He scowled and motioned to Chad.

"Come along runt."

Chad followed along obediently.

_Yes!_

_

* * *

_Rei groaned and rolled onto her back as her alarm clock woke her with its shrill siren. Too lazy to open her eyes at the moment, she let it ring until it turned off by itself.

_Ugh time to get up…?!_

Something brushed her forehead. Her eyes shot open and with an unearthly shriek, Rei shoved the person away from her. The person, the man from yesterday, the… the… man who had been trespassing and spying on her, was now sprawled on the wooden floor of her room.

"W-w-what were you doing?! Why are you in here?!"

He grinned (which was starting to get on Rei's nerves).

"Your alarm went off, so I came in to turn it off… and since sleeping beauty here was too tired from running around in my dreams, I decided to help out a little."

Rei scoffed.

"Sorry Mr. Prince, I'm not sleeping beauty," Rei retorted as she pushed Chad out of her room, slamming her door for good measure.

* * *

"You know, you look a lot like my first wife."

Rei and her grandpa both started to cough and choke on their rice. Rei pounded her grandpa's back, and Chad pounded on Rei's back. When they were finally finished, her grandpa was gawking, while Rei glared at Chad. Chad simply grinned back at her. Miffed, Rei primly picked up her rice bowl.

"You must have married at quite a young age," she commented lightly, as if she wasn't one bit curious at all.

"I'm not a grocery item…"

They were staring at him again.

"…but I can tell when you're checking me out," Chad finished with a wink.

Grandpa was guffawing heartily. Blood raced into Rei's face. She stood up indignantly and stomped out.

"I haven't married anyone yet, you know!" Chad called after her as she slammed the door.

Grandpa was rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"Woah there, take it easy! I don't want my grandfather-in-law to have a heart attack."

Still furious and stomping on her way to school, Rei suddenly realized.

_Wait a second… I look like his first wife… but he's never been married?!_

She felt worse when the teacher asked her if she had a fever and whether she needed to go to the nurse's office.

* * *

Grandpa chortled, as he read over his notes in his handy-dandy little notebook.

_Not a grocery item --- can still tell you're checking me out_

_Look like my first wife --- never married_

_Confession to make --- I'm a thief --- came to steal your heart_

_I need your name and number --- for insurance reasons --- your beauty is making me go blind_

_Can I have directions? --- to your heart_

_Not bad for a youngster… not bad at all. Now this is what I call "life." Living comfortably with my precious granddaughter, and live entertainment everyday. Despite his silliness, he's dedicated and hard working._

It was late, and Rei was already sleeping.

_I should probably get some shut-eye._

Grandpa looked out the window.

_Hmm, the grass is getting too long. I better get the lawnmower from the tool shed so I don't forget to ask Chad to mow the lawn tomorrow morning._

Grandpa padded out the door and across the damp grass to the tool shed.

"Ah-choo!"

Grandpa's hand froze, inches away from the tool shed door handle.


	5. Sela and Betrayal

Yay! A review! Thank you thank you thank you James Birdsong! You made my day =)

**Chapter 5: Sela and Betrayal**

Grandpa froze. From within the tool shed he could hear shuffling, and then silence. He gingerly leaned over and peeked through the keyhole. His suspicions confirmed grandpa frowned. Then he shrugged and quietly walked back into the shrine.

"Ah-choo! Ugh…" Chad blew his nose and threw away the tissue.

"It's getting colder nowadays isn't it?"

Chad jumped. The old grandpa had snuck up from behind him.

"Uh yeah…" Chad scratched his head. "It's getting chillier."

"The lawn is getting too long, so get the lawn mower from the tool shed and mow the lawn."

"Yes sir."

Chad turned to head out the door.

"Oh, Chad, do me a favor and put these blankets in the tool shed."

Chad glanced sharply at the old man, who was busy tidying a small ceremonial altar.

_Did the old man suddenly find out I'm in the tool shed?_

"Rei and I aren't using them, so they're just taking up room."

"… Sure…"

Chad picked them up and walked out.

_Note to self: be nice to old man._

_

* * *

_Rei groaned.

_I've never been so exhausted in my life. What a day... If it weren't for this soreness, I still wouldn't believe I'm Sailor Mars…and it's been what… a weeks since I met that clumsy crybaby, a talking cat, and an extra shy nerd. I wouldn't have it any other way though. At least I got revenge on that youma that had attacked my grandpa… and to think that I would've gone on without ever knowing that grandpa had been attacked by a… monster!_

"Are your legs tired from running around in my dreams all night, darling?"

Rei rolled her eyes.

_More like running around bashing youma._

"That's an old line Chad."

"If you give me a kiss, I'll give you a new one," Chad winked.

"Not in the mood," Rei sighed. Dead tired, she walked into her room, closed the door, and went straight to bed.

* * *

Chad slid her door open slightly and peeked in. Rei slept peacefully. Frowning he closed the door.

_For the past what… two days? Rei has been coming back home too tired to talk back to me… Something is up…_

He rubbed his forehead.

Lately the dream has been coming pretty often too. The same annoying dream... Who the heck is Endymion? Maybe the doctors forgot to tell me I'm a little mental… dreaming continuously that I'm in some weird armor and I serve some Endymion person.

He shook his head.

_Oh well, tomorrow is Saturday, so I get the day off. I gotta see what Rei is up to._

_

* * *

_Chad scowled.

_How does she just disappear like that? In dangerous places too… this was Jackal territory last I remember._

The sound of a shoe on gravel alerted him, and Chad ducked. A fist slammed into the wall Chad had been leaning against.

"Long time no see, Jin."

Chad grinned. "Heyah old pal. Haven't seen you for a while… Sela."

They circled each other warily. Sela flicked his black bangs to the side.

"I thought you're an old man now. Heard you retired."

"I am, so if you just leave me alone, I'll probably just head off."

Sela smirked, "What, too good to play with the leader of the Jackal Gang, ex-dragon boy? Unfortunately, we've had too many good memories with each other."

Chad laughed, "So this is revenge?"

"You could say that," Sela shrugged, and lunged.

* * *

They gasped, panting. Chad winced and smiled, letting the blood drip from the knuckles of his left hand. Sela wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You're not bad, you know. It's a pity that your gang is so trashy. They don't deserve revenge."

"You're not bad either. It's a pity that you're an arrogant elitist dragon-boy."

Chad burst out in laughter. "Me? An elitist? Just look up the name 'Chad Holdenford' and tell me that again. The life of 'Chad Holdenford' is what I got rid of to be with the Dragons."

Sela raised an eyebrow. "So you're the rich boy that went missing? How interesting."

Chad's eyes narrowed. Before Sela could retaliate, Chad reached out and yanked Sela aside. A knife whistled right past them. Five guys jumped out from the shadows.

"As much as we were enjoying the show, it was still a bit boring. So we decided to come out and play. Hope you don't mind, Sela." One of them sneered, pulling out a distinctly Jackal gang switchblade.

No words or questions were asked. Chad and Sela faced the five guys, back-to-back.

"What is this? Civil War?" Chad asked.

"Nah, more like civil unrest on steroids."

Two flying kicks took care of two of them.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there, by the way," Sela shouted while delivering an uppercut.

"No problemo, I'm just a 'lovin mah enemies," Chad yelled back as he ducked from a punch and delivered a satisfactory wallop.

"Watch it Jin!"

There was a sickly sound of metal entering flesh. Chad turned around to see Sela fall to the ground. The last gangster fled, and his hurting companions limped after him. Chad rushed over to Sela, sitting him upright.

"Oi, what happened?"

"You idiot… Don't leave your back… open like that… next time…" Sela winced and coughed. The blade heaved with his chest, blood soaked his shirt.

"I'll get help," Chad told him briskly, starting to lay Sela down.

"No! Wait!" Sela gripped Chad's arm. "Do me a favor… my Lorelei…" his eyes were starting to glaze from pain, "… Yuri… she is loyal… to the end… warn her… the traitors will go… for… her…" His hand lost grip and slid to the ground. Chad ran for the nearest pay phone.

* * *

Rei trudged home. It was already very late. After an eventful day of trying to get groceries, running into a youma, and finding a new Sailor Jupiter, Rei was ready to explode if she didn't get some rest. As she strode towards the quiet shrine she paused.

_Is that a… light in the tool shed? What would grandpa be doing so late in the tool shed?_

_

* * *

_Chad slumped against the wall of the tool shed on top of the blankets. He had called the emergency number, and from afar had watched the ambulance take Sela away.

_Sela was alive for sure… but now I have to go find his loyal sidekick, Lorelei… who might just chop me to pieces before I can explain that there are traitors out to get her._

The tool shed door opened.

Chad and Rei just stared at each other.

_Eep!_


	6. Discovery

Well Nick Johnson, I believe your answer lies within this next chapter ;) Thank you for asking.

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

"W-what," Rei spluttered, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh… camping out?"

"Get out!" Rei shrieked, she rushed out. Chad sighed in relief, which disappeared as soon as she reappeared… with her broomstick.

"Out! Out! Out!"

Chad dodged her wild swings.

"What's all this racket for?" came a sleepy voice from the doorway as Grandpa came in.

_Grandpa! Rescue me from this madwoman!_

"This trespasser is sleeping in our tool shed! Without permission!"

"What are you talking about? I gave him permission," Grandpa yawned, "Who do you think gave him our blankets?"

Rei gasped and grabbed the blankets.

"Out, now." She commanded at Chad, who was cowering in the corner.

"Are you firing him Rei?" Grandpa asked casually.

"Yes!" Rei snapped. Chad cringed.

Grandpa's face lit up, "So we're getting a pretty young priestess instead?"

Rei turned purple. "Ugh fine," she growled, "Stay!" She threw the blankets in Chad's face.

"Darn it!" Grandpa said, winking at Chad while Rei wasn't looking. "Boy, am I tired." Grandpa exited.

"Somehow I feel like I'm being conned," Rei muttered, turning to stomp out when she spotted Chad's hand. Huffing, she stomped out. Chad sighed in relief and slumped to the floor with the blankets.

"What a woman."

"I dare you to say that once more," Rei hissed as she came back in. Chad jumped and gulped. Rei sat down next to Chad with a wooden box. Opening it, she took out some antiseptic and a cotton swab. She reached out and grabbed Chad's injured hand.

"Awwww, so you do return my affection—yowch!"

"In your dreams," Rei snorted, "stay still and be quiet, or I'll just pour the whole bottle," she told him. She dabbed the cotton swab on his bruised and bloody knuckles.

* * *

Chad was determined.

_This has to be the fifth time now; I'm not losing her this time._

As if in defiance, Rei disappeared around a corner. Chad hurried forward and glanced wildly about the alleyway, but Rei was gone. Scowling, he threw up his hands.

"Is this some kind of priestess power?" he groaned out loud.

Suddenly he started to glow, a soft red light.

_What the…_

He gasped as the pressure hit. It was as though something was trying to compress him into an airtight box. He felt like he was being roasted, the heat increased in intensity.

Distantly, he felt his hands and knees on the ground. He crawled somewhere; black dots blurred his vision, preventing him from seeing. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up and out of control into erratic palpations, like a car careening from side to side to avoid construction equipment scattered all over the highway. He moaned.

_An… attack…? Somehow… seems… a lot… worse…_

Then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Rei yawned.

_I wonder how long am I going to have to fight youma… It's been about a few months now, and I'm worried that Grandpa or that idiot might find out. Maybe the five of us sailor scouts will still be running around in these scanty sailor scout fuku when we're grandmothers._

Rei shuddered.

_Uh, better stay away from those kinds of thoughts._

"Mars Fire Soul!"

Flames shot out consuming the youma that vaguely looked like an ice cream cone.

"Moon Tiara!"

With a wail, the youma dusted.

"I don't know about you girls, but I need some more beauty sleep. It's simply ridiculous for a youma attack so early in the morning." Mina yawned and left.

"I agree. I'll see you guys later," Lita called as she leapt away.

"Oh Tuxedo Mask is so handsome," Serena sighed dreamily.

* * *

"Hang in there!" came a distant cry.

_Déjà vu?_ Chad thought blearily, as he blinked up at the platinum blonde kneeling beside him.

_I swear I've seen this guy somewhere before…_

He got up, slightly surprised he was able to do so.

_Eep! I'm either still unconscious or surrounded by weirdoes!_


	7. Chad meets the Generals and Rei dabbles

In my previous story Eep!, Nephrite was "Ken," but I've changed it to "Kevin" in this story. Also, Cherry Hill Shrine is called Hikawa Shrine.

Another possible cause for confusion: starting from this chapter, there will be some recaps from Eep! (of course from the points of views of Rei and Chad).

Solution: read Eep! ;D

I put in a little context, so that should help some.

**Chapter 7: Chad meets the Generals and Rei dabbles in matchmaking**

Standing around him were three guys in what seemed to be very flexible metal armor. The platinum blonde with pale green eyes, who was wearing blue armor, grinned at him.

"For a moment, we thought you weren't going to make it, but this man right here," he pointed to the man in gray armor with long white hair and gray eyes, "managed to pull you through."

Chad inched a little away from them.

_These days you never what kind of weirdoes you might see._

"Who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Greg, and I'm a professor at a local college near here. The guy over there who is drawing is Kevin," Greg said, pointing to a chestnut haired man in dark green armor, who was kneeling on the floor with a pencil. Looking up once in a while at them with chocolate brown eyes, Kevin continued to sketch away. Greg smiled, "Kevin is an amazing artist. As for your savior…"

"My name is Matthew," Matthew said calmly, holding out his hand. Chad shook it.

"I do business," he said very simply.

"I'm Chad. Mind explaining what's going on?"

Greg shrugged. "I guess this is what we call fate. I was on my way to the library when I felt this immense pressure and heat… Somehow I stumbled into this little area and found myself in this armor, which is actually quite fascinating. It's made of some sort of material that's almost cloth-like in flexibility, but still metallic in nature." He tapped the plating of his arm experimentally.

"I don't have much else to add. I was heading to work when this happened." Matthew glanced back at Kevin, who had just finished drawing. "I fancy he does not know much more than us."

"Sorry guys, just had an itch to draw," Kevin told them sheepishly as he handed his drawing over to Matthew's waiting hands. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chad grunted, slightly irritated that he was not getting an explanation and the direction of the conversation was heading toward a topic he disliked.

"You should really see a doctor," Greg told him, "Here take these."

Greg offered Chad a small bottle with tiny pills in them and a small clip with a red button on it.

Chad eyed them warily. "What are they?"

"The pills are a pain reliever and act as a stabilizer should your heart rate accelerate too much. If an emergency occurs and the pills don't work, the red button will send a signal to me… and I'll be able to locate you."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Chad told him, pushing them away, "I don't need help."

"It won't hurt to have them," Matthew commented.

"If I were you, I would take them," Kevin said cheerfully, "he does have several PhD's you know."

Chad took them cautiously. "I think I'm going crazy. This is probably all a dream."

"Nope. I have a feeling this has something to do with Endymion."

Chad, Matthew, and Kevin riveted their attention on Greg.

"Looks like we all know of this Endymion," Matthew deduced wryly.

"I only see a hazy picture of a general," Kevin said quietly.

"I see myself in… now that I think of it, the same stuff I'm wearing now." Chad realized, "and I'm kneeling before a general and calling him Endymion."

"Same as Chad," Matthew frowned.

"Looks like I have the clearest dreams," Greg sighed, "I always see all four of us kneeling before Endymion, but sometimes I've had dreams of us fooling around, training, or even taking ba—er," Greg flushed slightly, "Well I think I'll leave some of my dreams to myself."

"So the four of us serve this guy named Endymion… but who… and where is this Endymion? Somehow I'm not surprised that we've all come together like this. It feels… very familiar to be around you guys even though we've never really gathered like this before. Why have we… changed like this?" Kevin grimaced, "As nice as this armor is, I would prefer not to walk around in it. Too attention-grabbing."

As if in response, there was a bright flash of light, and the four of them were standing back in their normal clothes.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I must head to work," Matthew checked his watch, "but the next time we meet, we should probably search for this Endymion. Are we agreed?"

"Yeah," Chad muttered.

* * *

Serena was ranting, once again, on the many flaws of Darien.

"Serena… Don't you think you've thought of enough ways to kill Darien?" Mina asked cautiously.

"No way! There has to be infinite ways!"

Rei laughed. Mina slyly looked at the others and started her cornering.

_Oh looks like Mina is going to start now._

"Don't you think Darien is handsome?"

Serena scowled but her face turned a little pinker.

"No! He's so cruel! He's a jerk, coward, and everything despicable!"

"Not even his dark blue eyes?" Lita joined in.

"Or his ebony hair?"

_Mina and Lita make a very good tag-team._

"He's nothing like you say he is… right Ami?" Serena called out forlornly.

Ami nervously stuttered and was saved by the telephone ringing.

"Hello? Oh… Andrew… Hold on."

She handed the phone to Mina. Mina took the phone giving the relieved Serena a look that said 'I'm not finished.'

"Hello? … What about Serena? … Oh… Okay! Bye!"

She hung up and at once continued her pounce full scale.

"You like him don't you?"

Serena laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Andrew? He's nice, but he has Rita."

Mina poked her in the forehead.

"No dum-dum. Darien. You like Darien. You l-uh-v Darien."

Serena was sweating now.

"Uh… No I don't! I mean uh… Why would I like him?"

Lita and Rei nudged each other and at the same time spoke.

"Fess up girl!"

They plopped her in the middle of the wooden floor and made a circle around her.

"Start recording," Rei mouthed to Ami, who gave a small nod and pressed the red-button on the little tape-recorder that she hid behind her back.

Serena gulped and then sighed.

"Oh well… I might as well get it over with… IlikeDarienalotbuthedoesn'tlikemebackandwon'tlikemebackbecauseI'."

"Say that slower." Mina commanded.

Serena took a deep breath.

"I like Darien a lot but he doesn't like me back and won't like me back because I'm too young for him and he wants a mature lady and not a pathetic clumsy girl. Plus he hates me so I oblige him and hate him back."

"So you think he's handsome." Lita prodded.

"Yeah I do…"

Rei grinned.

"Okay Ami. You can stop it now."

Ami sheepishly showed the tape recorder.

"What!" came Serena's horrified wail.


	8. Operation Lover Plan A

Okay, so a "little context" has turned into a lot, but I think it helps the story make sense.

My apologies to anyone who read Eep! and feels like he/she is reading a lot of recap.

In an attempt to compensate, I have posted two chapters in a row.

Thank you for reviewing James Birdsong, N.J. , reiShields, queen bek! Your reviews have really helped me to keep on going.

**Chapter 8: Operation Lover Plan A**

In the back room of the arcade, Andrew cleared his voice and spoke of the general plan.

"Okay girls. We need to get Darien and Serena together somehow."

"Don't they hate each other?"

"Well… We do know that Serena is head over heels for a certain person who comes every morning for coffee."

Rei snickered.

_Sometimes I wonder if Darien is coming for coffee or Serena._

_

* * *

_"Thank you for helping me. I understand it now."

Rei cleared her math homework from the table.

"No problem. I'm glad I was able to help," replied the ebony-haired guy. His brown-haired friend got up and stretched.

_Sorry Darien, but you really should get together with Serena sooner rather than later._

She looked at the clock and sighed melodramatically.

"Andrew… the girls promised they would help me clean out my closet of old temple equipment but it's so late I think they might've forgotten. Could you help me?"

Andrew picked up the cue and somehow forced himself to refrain from grinning.

"Gee Rei," Andrew said with a regretful look, "I'm sorry but my lunch break is over and I have to head back to the arcade now. Perhaps I could come later?"

"Don't worry about it. Andrew, you go back to the arcade. I'll help Rei clean up."

_Yes! Success! Now that was surprisingly easy! Maybe I should become an actress one day._

Rei and Andrew grinned at each other. Darien turned around and Rei quickly put on a relieved look.

"Thank you Darien!"

Andrew left, and Rei led Darien (a different and longer way than the normal route) to the closet. Rei opened the closet. Darien gawked at the candles scattered everywhere, and the robes piled in messy heaps on random shelves and on the floor.

"Wow… this is a mess."

Rei scratched her head, just a little embarrassed.

"It's not normally this messy."

_Actually, I had to mess it up on purpose… so I really do hope you can help me clean the closet, or else this whole matchmaking business might be a lot more work than I thought it would be._

"Oh, I'll be back. I just remembered there is something I wanted to put in this closet that's in a different room."

"Sure, take your time. I'll start cleaning while you're gone."

Rei walked down the corridor to the living room.

"Almost time Ice Princess," Rei told Ami, who was huddled in a corner with her camera monitors.

Rei arrived just in time to see Mina, Lita, and Serena. Mina was waving the tape (of Serena's confession of her love for Darien) and whispering in Serena's ear. Serena whimpered.

_Aw poor Serena… Oh well, it is for a good purpose._

Mina and Lita pushed a blindfolded Serena into the closet. Rei spoke into her walkie-talkie, staring straight at the camera where she knew Ami could see everything.

"Now Ice Princess!"

The closet closed with a satisfying click. Mina and Lita were high-fiving. Rei grinned as she could hear Darien pounding on the closet door and Serena screaming, "Mina! Lita! Let me out right now!"

_That closet is pretty old, but the bolts will hold._

_

* * *

_Chad yawned and stumbled down the stairs. After pruning cherry trees all day yesterday, he was tired. Waking up early this morning, he had gone upstairs to replace the burnt out light bulb he noticed last night.

He blinked.

_Am I hallucinating? Or did a guy and a girl just walk out of the closet? My my, how naughty… and in a holy shrine's closet too! Ah, well, maybe not so holy considering the shrine master is… just a little bit perverted…_

Frowning, he asked, "Who are you two?"

The guy closed the closet door. "I'm Darien and this is Odango."

The blonde-haired girl (who was finishing pinning up the second of her two buns on top of her head like another pair of ears) turned red, shrieked, and launched her hat at the ebony-haired man.

"It's Serena you baka!"

Chad raised an eyebrow.

_Uh, I agree with Darien about the hair, but I deem it unsafe to say that. Looks like these two are friends of Rei._

"I'm Chad. I'll tell Rei that you two are here."

There was a sudden murderous gleam of intent in Serena's eyes. Chad and Darien backed away.

"Don't. Where is she? I'll just… surprise her…"

_Rei is a strong girl… she'll be okay… I think?_

"U-upstairs to the r-right in her b-bedroom…" Chad stammered.

Serena leapt, and Chad could've sworn that only three seconds later Serena was back, bellowing. Rei scampered away.

"RRRRREEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!"

_Eep! Rei is going to kill me later!_


	9. Operation Lover Plan B

I like how when I use the scroll bar, the yellow caption box Microsoft word document has for pages 2, 3, and 4 is, "Mommy!"

**Chapter 9: Operation Lover Plan B**

Rei scowled. After being chased all around the temple and having her refrigerator practically emptied by Serena, Rei was tired and hungry. She had expected to get some revenge on Chad (after stoking the Great Fire) by threatening to burn the tool shed down with Chad still in it, but he had just laughed at her infuriatingly and called her a "pyro maniac."

"Absolutely no more plans at my place." Rei growled ominously.

"Plan A: Closet failed. We must now continue on to Plan B for the future of Mr. and Mrs. Chiba! Ami what's next?"

Mina announced in a disgustingly cheerful voice. Ami twirled a pencil and read off Plan B. Mina glowed.

"Good," she purred," who should we volunteer?"

* * *

When three beautiful girls jumped out of the bushes, Melvin knew something was wrong.

"Hey there handsome," Mina purred at him.

Melvin looked behind him.

_Funny… I don't see any handsome guy…_

"I'm talking to you," Mina cooed, sidling up to his side. Melvin jumped, clutching his brand new precious limited copy of the twenty-seventh edition of _Nanotechnology in Our World_.

"Let us carry that heavy book for you," Mina whispered in his ear. Lita plucked the book easily from Melvin's grasp. Lita held out the book at arm length. Rei snapped her fingers, and a flame ball burst from her fingertips just below the book.

"Do us a favor… won't you?" Mina asked him, very sweetly.

_Mommy!_

_

* * *

_-a few days later-

"S-Serena! W-Will you e-eat l-lunch with me s-some time?"

Serena giggled at the stuttering nerd, oblivious to the fact that his eyes were shifting back and forth constantly from Serena to the window behind Serena (where Rei and Lita were nonchalantly playing catch with _Nanotechnology in Our World_).

"Of course!"

Melvin turned bright red.

"Oh! Th-Thank you s-so much! I-I g-guess I'll s-see you S-Saturday!"

"Sure! This Saturday at lunch Melvin!"

Melvin scurried off with his books. Unaware of Melvin (just outside the arcade's clear window doors) kneeling helplessly at the feet of Rei, Lita, and Mina threatening to rip his precious book, Serena broke down laughing.

"Poor Melvin! I wonder why he was stuttering so. I'll just ask him to eat lunch with me and the girls!"

* * *

-Saturday-

"Sorry Serena, have to help Grandpa clean up and make sure Chad shovels the paths and around the temple properly." Rei told Serena apologetically.

"Oh! I have to study for this coming physics test! Must go now too! Bye!"

"I'm plumb tired and I'm going to take a nap all day."

"I was going to ask you to go shopping with me but I guess you'll have to eat with Melvin alone eh?"

Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami walked off in separate directions. When Serena was no longer looking, Rei hid behind a light pole. Serena cocked her head. After a couple of seconds, she frowned and shrugged.

"They're wouldn't that to me again I'm sure! They're the best friends ever and would never betray me like that."

She smiled and set off for lunch with Melvin. Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami stepped out from their respective hiding spots, grinning guiltily at each other.

* * *

Rei glanced about the arcade as they arrived early with a chattering Serena.

_Dang it, Darien isn't here yet… looks like we'll have to wait till we get to see if Plan B worked…Andrew did say that they did their part and Darien practically tore his sandwich apart watching Serena and Melvin on their "lunch date."_

"He was so sweet! And he said I looked pretty!"

The arcade door swung open, and they all riveted their attention upon Darien.

"I don't know if we'll eat lunch together again," Serena chattered on, "but if we do, I'm sure it'll be just as wonderful!"

"Odango ate lunch with someone? Wow, I'm impressed. Someone was able to put up with you for that long. How did he pay for everything you ate?"

Serena looked up and glared.

"Oh you jerk! Melvin is way nicer and braver than you! You should learn from him!"

Rei barely managed to cover her laughter with a "fit of coughing."

_Oh yeah… real brave._

Serena poked Darien in the chest menacingly and ranted some more.

"You don't even listen to me when I'm talking to you! You baka!"

"I have to go Odango. Oh, and good job on your unit test."

Rei could hear the strangled pitch of Darien's voice as he abruptly swung away from Serena's too close presence and out of the arcade. Rei sighed.

_Well at least now I know he really does come to the arcade for Serena, since he just left without his usual morning coffee._

* * *

"Plan A: Closet failed. Plan B: Jealousy failed. Read Plan C Ice Princess!"

Ami read off her laptop.

"I'll cook the food."

"I'll host in my apartment."

"Me and Rei will decorate."

You mean "Rei and I," Mina. Work a little more on your grammar Mina.

"I'll calculate when and where to put the-"

Everyone shushed Ami. Mina whispered while looking around.

"Call it the weapon… It's bad luck to say the weapon's name until it is used. I'll provide the weapon."

They all nodded and went about for the planning.


	10. Operation Love Plan C

Phew, this chapter is loooooooong.

Managed to get more Rei/Chad in.

**Chapter 10: Operation Lover Plan C**

"A Christmas party! Yay! I can't wait!"

Serena jumped about holding a card with "You are invited on December Twenty-fifth (that's two months from now!) to Andrew's apartment at six o'clock p.m."

Then she took on a serious tone.

"I better save up money," she squealed the rest," to buy you guys all presents! Who else is coming?"

"Well…"

Rei laughed nervously along with the other girls.

"All of us, Andrew, Rita, Chad, Greg, Kevin, and…"

"And?" Serena prompted.

"Darien."

Serena froze and then smiled dangerously.

"That's funny, I swear I heard you say that Darien was invited too."

"WHO INVITED BAKA!"

They all ran away before Serena could pinpoint one of them.

* * *

"Lovely," Chad grunted, examining the cool steel of the sword he held in his hand.

_Red hilt, great, my armor and sword match._

"We have swords now! Cool! It's like we're cosplaying medieval knights with higher technology."

"Cool as it seems, this is very inconvenient." Matthew checked his watch. "Your class begins in a few minutes and I have a meeting with a partner company to attend. Kevin, are you almost done drawing?"

"Yeah," Kevin replied faintly, distracted.

_Why do we keep meeting like this in random alleyways?_

_

* * *

_Rei raised an eyebrow as Serena chatted happily away.

_I wonder why she seems so happy after that thunderstorm weekend. She hates thunder._

"Serena, are you ready for the Christmas party?" Mina asked Serena.

"Nope! But don't worry, I will be. I still need to buy the perfect gifts for everyone!"

Rei giggled.

_We have a very special gift for you Serena… and we think you'll like it very much._

_

* * *

_Rei could smell Lita's delicious food. Surveying the room's decorations for the umpteenth time, Rei drummed her fingers on the couch's armrest impatiently.

_The table is set, the gifts are in place, and Ami is ready to unleash the weapon at anytime._

The doorbell rang. Mina reached the door first and threw it open. Greg and a silver-haired man stood in the doorway.

"Sorry, but I had to bring my friend Matthew over. He really needs to be cheered up."

Rei sank back into the couch again. The doorbell rang. Everyone jumped up except a puzzled Matthew. Rei reached it first. She opened the door and the strawberry blonde hair greeting her eyes told her that Darien and Serena had yet to come.

* * *

"Hey Pyro."

Rei turned red and smacked him straight across his left cheek.

_Dang, if she had been in my gang she would of kicked butt._

Chad rubbed his cheek ruefully and watched admiringly as Rei flounced off to the bathroom.

_Probably to wash off Chad-cooties._

Everyone laughed. Matthew shook his head. Chad raised an eyebrow.

_Oh ho, so weirdo number one and two are here._

Seating himself on the couch with the rest of the group, Chad couldn't help but notice that most of them (except Greg and Matthew) seemed to be waiting intently for the door. The doorbell rang. Lita wrenched the door open. Kevin stood in the doorway.

_And in comes weirdo number three. I'm weirdo number four, so I guess that makes the collection of weirdoes complete. Huh, oh wait, we don't have any idea who Endymion is yet._

The doorbell rang and in came Darien and the Odango girl, Serena. Laughter greeted a puzzled Serena and Darien.

"What's the joke?"

Chad shrugged, and unnervingly enough, so did Matthew, Kevin, and Greg.

_Great, weirdo telepathy._

The party began at full blast. Greg was flirting constantly with a red-faced Ami. Mina was attempting to make Matthew, who seemed to not care about anything, react to something. Lita and Ken were talking and laughing every few minutes. Andrew and Rita were like two love doves in a corner, talking, giggling, and snuggling. Chad set his eyes on his own pretty prey.

"Well that's strange," Chad said in a mock puzzled tone while eying Rei. Rei shifted uncomfortably and glared at him.

"What?"

Chad grinned at her, "I thought you would come down the chimney in a sack tonight." He leaned in close. "After all, I did tell Santa very clearly what I wanted for Christmas."

-Smack!-

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right, stupid."

"That hurt," Chad whined, "kiss it better!"

* * *

"Are you jok—" Rei could see Serena making her way over. Darien was heading in the opposite direction towards Kevin.

_Ack, Serena and Darien are supposed to spend time with each other…_

"Rei!" Serena called out.

Rei quickly switched her disgusted face into a sickly sweet one.

"Of course darling," and Rei gave Chad's red cheek a quick peck.

_Bleack, this better be worth it._

Red-faced with embarrassment, Serena stopped in her tracks.

"Need something?" Rei inquired innocently.

"Er I'll talk with you later Rei… have fun with Chad!" Serena babbled before running away.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Chad observed.

"Hmph, what do you think?"

Chad laughed. "I think that I've completely ensnared you with my impeccable charm," he said, giving her a model pose.

"Right, so I don't know this guy," Rei told no one in particular.

* * *

"Jingle bells, Batman smells—"

Rita groaned and playfully punched Andrew in the shoulder. Rei snuck a glance at Serena (who was happily ripping the wrapping paper of her gifts) and Darien (who was equally as happily watching Serena do so). Her own gifts (an ink stone with nice brushes, a cute skirts with matching heels, fingerless black leather gloves, chocolate, and a notebook) were already opened.

Taking her walkie-talkie out she whispered, "Ice Princess, is the weapon ready? Out."

"Ready to go Phoenix. When do I put the weapon up? Out."

"You have to exit after targets Coffee Maniac and Bunny. Make sure its up right before they leave. Out."

"How will we get them to exit at the same time? Out."

"Goddess of Love will give them a little push. Out."

"Alright, plan ready. Over and Out."

Rei put away her walkie-talkie. Darien got up first.

"Well guys, I need to study for an exam. Thanks for inviting me, see you guys later."

They all stood up to say goodbye from the door, just as planned. Ami pressed a button. Just as Darien reached the doorway Mina gave Serena a push.

"Oops!"

Serena yelped and Darien managed to twist around and catch her on time, in the doorway. Rei started the clapping, Mina and Chad started whistling.

"Go Darien! Go Serena!"

Serena straightened but couldn't understand. Darien looked up and turned pale.

"Odango…"

"What are they making all that noise for?"

Darien pointed up and Serena followed his point.

"Eep!"

Hanging from the doorway, an innocent sprig of green and a cassette tape twirled slowly above them. Rei snickered

_Note to self, never get on Mina's bad side. The tape idea is ingenious._

"Serena… If you don't want to it's fine."

_Aw how noble of him… but you know want it haha!_

Serena was opening her mouth to reply when a piercing scream rang out. Rei groaned.

_Great, Youma._

"I have to go Darien, bye!"

Rei and the rest of the girls raced out with some small excuses.

* * *

"So close," Rei grumbled as she shoved her room's door open and collapsed on her bed.

"Hey Pyro! Don't burn the house down!" came a very familiar and annoyingly loud voice.

Rei bolted upright.

"Hey Pyro! Don't burn the house down!" came Chad's annoying voice again from a gift-wrapped box on Rei's desk.

Opening the box, Rei took out a shiny red cell phone.

"Hey Pyro! Don't burn the house down!" it told her again. "Handsome Chad," read the caller ID.

Rei scoffed and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful," came Chad's voice, slightly huskier than normal.

_He must've stayed up to wait for me to come home…_

"Thank you for the cell phone… I'm sorry I didn't get you a Christmas present."

Chad chuckled. Rei shivered.

_I think I need to get some sleep! Chad is starting to sound…attractive?_

"I already got my present today. My poor swollen cheek is all better now."

Rei could feel her face growing warmer and she quickly closed the cell phone.

_He can be so silly… but so sweet…_

_

* * *

_The click told Chad that his fiery nymph had hung up on him. Chad laughed and lay back on his blankets, fingering his cell phone. Rei and her temper were a pleasant distraction from the brief attack and transformation into the red armor: an all too clear reminder for the need to find the mysterious Endymion.

_So sweet… but it was only to keep Serena from coming over…since it seems like Rei and her friends are playing matchmaker for Serena and Darien._

He sighed. Somehow his chest was aching, and it was not from chest pain.

_This girl… is not of this earth is she? She's reduced the infamous Jin… to this sorry state… and yet he doesn't mind… not at all._


	11. Operation Lover Plan D

So if Chad were to take Rei on a date… where do you think they would go?

**Chapter 11: Operation Lover Plan D**

"Let's have a sleepover at Lita's house this Friday night!"

Serena looked suspiciously at the bouncy replica of herself that had suggested the idea. Mina's face radiated with pure innocence. The last time Mina had smiled like that she got stuck in a closet with Darien, Darien had complimented her on her test, and Darien happened to be underneath the mistletoe the same time Serena was.

"I don't think-"

"I'll cook."

The two magic words from Lita dispelled all of Serena's suspicions as the temptation of good food overwhelmed the odds.

"Okay!"

Rei smirked.

"Just like Serena to think of her stomach first."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

As usual, the fight ended with them sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Stop it you two! There are better things you gals can do with your tongues."

"Ewwwwwwwwww!"

* * *

Serena had eaten Lita's store of food, laughed and cried over the chick flicks while having a popcorn fight with Rei, and was the girls were now lying down on their sleeping bags in the middle of the living room. Serena hadn't noticed anything strange.

Lita winked when Serena wasn't looking and lifted her head.

"Rei, truth or dare?"

Rei 'hmmed' and answered casually.

"Dare."

_If most of us choose dare, Serena will go with the flow and choose dare too._

"I dare you to go on a date with Chad."

Rei's jaw dropped and her face started turning red slowly.

_THIS IS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!_

Lita's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Chicken? You know the rules, you don't do the dare, you strip and dance in the street."

"Fine."

They all started laughing and grudgingly Rei joined in a little later.

"How will we know if Rei actually goes on the date?"

"I **will** go on that date."

_Even though I really don't want to… at least it wouldn't be too bad._

"She could get a picture."

"Genius!"

Rei scowled.

"Ami, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

_Hm, typical Ami-choice. Well, truth isn't always safer than dare hehe…_

"Do you like Greg?"

Ami blushed crimson and mumbled her answer.

_Bingo! Oh boy, this is rich._

"Speak louder sweetie, we love to hear romantic confessions."

"I do."

They all sighed except Lita and Rei who rolled their eyes.

"Lita, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you…to cook your sweetest cookies and give them to Kevin. Then when he eats one get close and whisper in his ear in your most sexy voice,' I taste sweeter.'"

The girls gasped and Ami blushed.

_Woah, did the word "sexy" just come out of Ami's mouth?_

"I swear, the most innocent ones are the most dangerous." Lita muttered, "Mina, truth or dare?"

Mina grinned, "Dare."

"I dare you to show up in your pajamas at midnight and ring Matthew's doorbell. Andrew will provide the address. Hide to the side and when he steps out to see who it is, kiss him."

_Haha! I bet Mina is thrilled!_

Mina's grin became wider and they all started laughing like crazy.

"I wanna see Matthew's face!"

"Let's go watch her!"

After their laughter subsided to giggles Mina asked the long awaited question.

"Serena, truth or dare?"

Not noticing the tension in the air, Serena cheerfully replied, "Dare!"

"I dare you to sneak into Darien's apartment tonight as Sailor Moon, sleep with him- not that kind of sleep-unless you reeeallly want to," she wiggled her eyebrows causing Serena to blush crimson, "and kiss him."

"You g-guys really d-don't m-mean t-t-th-that!"

Mina held up the cursed tape.

"We're all doing our dares."

"We'll be waiting."

"Don't let him know you're Sailor Moon."

"Don't try to fake it, I will know!"

_Haha, she probably thinks I can use my priestess power and read it in the Great Fire, but truth is, her face is so easy to read that I don't even need priestess powers!_

Serena gulped. Rei nudged her. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, looked back one last time, and left out the window. Doubt started to creep into Rei's mind.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Amy's timid voice voiced everyone's question.

"She'll be fine… After all, she ate all the wonderful food in my apartment…"

"She'll klutz out and Darien will find out who she is."

"She'll be fine! After all, she is our leader. Plus she won't chicken out for sure, not while we have this."

She held up the tape of Serena's confession with a too innocent smile.

* * *

Rei woke to a relieved sigh (probably Ami) and a big yawn (definitely Mina).

_What time is it?_

"6:30 A.M," her cell phone told her

"Serena is back…"

Rei sat up and found three other puppy-faced girls panting with her.

"DETAILS!"

"Err…, Did you guys do your dares?"

Not knowing what she was getting at they all shook their heads. Serena's brilliant idea almost blinded them.

"Then I won't tell you guys what happened until you guys do your dares!"

Rei gawked at her and flushed slightly.

_Darn it, I was hoping she would forget about them._

"Your turn first Rei."

Serena sang the words. Rei grumbled and picked up her cell phone and dialed. Mina whistled.

"You already have his phone number Rei?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

_"Jadeite…" came an echoing voice from Endymion._

_Chad could feel the grass underneath his knee as he knelt before the ebony-haired general._

_"Generals, I'm looking…"_

_"Looking for what!" Chad cried out, but no sound was made._

_"Jadeite! Jadeite! Jadeite!"_

Chad woke slowly. The name, "Jadeite" still echoing in his head was replaced with the insistent ringing of his cell phone. From within his blankets, he reach out and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He slurred out sleepily.

"Hey Chad, this is Rei. You're picking me up for a date today in three hours."

There was a click as the person on the other side of the phone hung up. Chad closed his phone and let it drop back in place.

_Oh okay. So Rei wants me to pick her up for a date today in three… what?_

Chad shot up from his bed, wide-eyed. "What the!"


	12. Date and Meeting

Sorry for the very late update. Combination of finals and major writer's block (no experience in dating whatsoever).

My apologies to Gini Justice if the details are not adequate enough.

Many thanks to my reviewers, especially my most recent reviewers: Gini Justice, SailorCopperOwl, and Megami.

**Chapter 12: Date and meeting**

Ignoring the whistling and catcalls she was getting from her so-called four friends while she walked over, Rei tried not to look slightly impressed by the black motorcycle with a single red tendril painted on its body.

"Where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Well honey, let's just say a pal of mine called Jin went out and borrowed it for me." Chad said with a confident smirk.

"You borrowed it? Oh, and for a second I thought you actually owned one yourself."

Chad opened his mouth to retort, closed it, and gave a sheepish laugh.

_Yeah, go ahead and tell her that you were an ex-gang member and you went back and bullied a past fellow gangster for his motorcycle. She'll be thrilled._

Chad tossed her a helmet, "You have any place you want to go?"

"No, not really," Rei replied as she climbed up onto the motorcycle, "You?"

"Not really, it doesn't matter where we go, as long as I'm with you. Hold on tight!"

And off they went, going well above the speed limit. Chad smiled gleefully to himself as Rei clung to him for dear life.

_This is what makes bullying Keys for his motorcycle worth it._

He pouted when their destination came into view.

_Maybe I should've gone a little slower._

* * *

They slowed to a stop and Rei jumped off as fast as she could.

"Are you a suicidal maniac? Why in the world were you going so fast? I thought I was going to die!" Rei ranted at him.

_I'm never ever going to set foot in the same vehicle as this crazy guy again! Thank goodness this is only a one-time dare._

"Aw but if I didn't go fast enough you wouldn't have held me like this!" Chad snagged Rei around the waist and squeezed her to him.

_Smells nice… Does this guy wear… cologne?_

Rei turned red and roughly pushed Chad away.

"I wasn't holding you that tightly," she retorted testily.

Chad merely grinned and checked his watch.

"Let's go beautiful, I have a feeling you'll love this."

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Rei screeched, "They were so awesome! Let's go see if we can get their CD! I think over there we can get autographed t-shirts and free hats!"

Chad let himself be dragged around the rest of the day.

_I wonder if my face looks as goofy as I think it does._

It was growing dark when Rei and Chad managed to wiggle themselves out of the crowd of fans.

"Hey Rei! Chad!"

Rei and Chad turned just in time for a bright flash of light. Lita waved her camera at them.

"You guys!" Rei blinked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We had to get proof," Mina winked at Rei, "and you can have a copy for good memories."

"I want a copy too," Chad whined.

"We'll be sure to give you one," Serena laughed, over Rei's protests.

"You know how to finish a date properly, right Chad?" Mina asked him in a mock stern voice.

"End it with a romantic mwah!" Lita made kissing-noises. Serena squealed.

"Even though you two live together, don't stay out too late," Ami added quietly.

Rei gawked at the aliens from outer space that were waving goodbye to her.

"Do I know those people?" she asked Chad.

"I do," Chad snickered, "I know them very well and I say they are very wise. We should take their advice and go off into the moonlight and- " he puckered his lips at her.

Rei pushed him and he fell over comically.

* * *

They sat eating their ice cream cones contently.

"How did you know the Celestials were my favorite band?"

"Your CD rack is full of only their CD's. Plus the only poster you have is one of theirs. I lucked out, since they happened to have just two tickets left, and their concert was conveniently today. I figured you wouldn't want to go to the movies or some fancy restaurant with me, since this date was probably not your choice… was it?"

Rei blushed.

_He knew it was a dare?_

"Did this spontaneous date-idea have something to do with the 'proof' Mina mentioned before?"

"You're really not such a silly guy after all."

Chad grinned. "What are you talking about? I'm always a bit silly aren't I? Driven silly by your beauty that is."

"You know… you don't have to flatter me by pretending to woo me or anything like that. I won't kick you out of Hikawa Shrine because my Grandpa needs an assistant."

Chad chuckled.

"What if I'm not pretending?"

Rei stopped licking her ice cream cone. Chad was smiling a small smile, unlike his normal full grin. Suddenly Rei didn't feel like eating anymore. She stuffed the rest of her ice cream cone in her mouth and stood up.

"Ah, that was good! I had a wonderful time today Chad! I guess I'll see you back at the shrine! See ya!" Rei rapid-fired at him in a bright voice and made her escape, her bags of souvenirs from the concert banging against the sides of her feet as she practically ran away.

* * *

"Ugh! Our plans aren't working! What's wrong!"

_Operation Lover Plan D: Truth or Dare worked well on Serena, but not really on Darien…_ Rei sighed.

"We need something that will get them together… fast!"

"Wait, let's think this out first. Operation Lover Plan E: blind date failed. Shouldn't we read the rest of the plans first and choose the best suited one?"

"She's got a point."

Rei yawned and lazily commented, "Why don't we just stick them together for a long time?"

"We tried that already. The closet didn't work."

Andrew sighed. "Why don't we just leave them alone?"

"WHAT!"

"Okay okay… Geez… No need to get offensive…"

"All that hard work and now you're saying give up?"

Suddenly screams were heard. The girls looked at each other.

"Bye Andrew, gotta go!"

* * *

"Hey Keys! Do you know anything about Lorelai?"

"Lorelai? The Jackal leader's right-hand man? No, nobody knows where he is right now," Keys rasped out, his eyes entirely occupied by the motorcycle keys that Chad was swinging around his finger.

_Right-hand man? He? Sela called Lorelai a her… and that her name is Yuri…_

Keys snatched the motorcycle keys and immediately started inspecting his motorcycle.

"Aw, I didn't treat it that badly, jeez."

Keys glared gloomily at Chad.

"So Jin, was it worth it?" he asked Chad as he lovingly wiped the motorcycle down.

"What do you mean?"

"Quitting the Dragons. Was she worth it?"

"Heck yeah." Chad snorted and turned to leave.

"So she likes you back?" Keys called after him.

"Not yet."

"Does she know? About the Dragons and everything?"

Chad waved without looking back and left.

"Not yet," he whispered to himself, "not yet…"

* * *

"Hi guys! We meet once again." Greg beamed.

"Any luck finding Endymion, Chad?" Matthew asked.

Chad shook his head. "Endymion is a strange attention-catching name, but no one has ever heard of him except in Greek mythology or science fiction novels."

Suddenly screams were heard coming from the nearby park.

"We should go check it out," Greg frowned, "After all, I don't think these swords were just meant for play."

Chad found himself looking to Matthew, the most level headed of them all.

"Men," he told them gravely, "for the safety of our own identities, I advise you to refer to yourself by your dream name."

Chad groaned.

_So much for most-level headed…_

* * *

The Senshi arrived at the scene of chaos to find men already fighting four youma already. They hid nearby and observed.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know."

"Sailor Moon is on her way. I've assessed the men's powers. The one with the cape seems to be the leader. Their energy is not negative, but they are not part of our senshi."

The youma slowly overpowered the men and started draining the men's energies. The first to go down was the dark-blue armored man.

"Zoicite!"

The dark green man went down seconds after he shouted. The silver armored man roared out orders to the others but the others went down.

"Zoicite, Jadiete, Nephrite! Hold your positions!"

The silver armored man was the last to go down. The men were being drained of energy, their struggles getting weaker as time passed. The senshi bickered for a while. The men could be enemies, but they needed help. They needed information, but wouldn't get any if the men were killed. They decided to aid the men temporarily. The Senshi jumped into the fray.

* * *

A girl in a short red skirt and tiara chanted and pointed white gloves. The youma screamed before it burned into ashes. Chad stood up shakily.

_First armor and swords, now monsters, and now a gorgeous girl in a too short mini-skirt easily burns up the monster… as if she just lighted a candle… This is sad Jin… just sad._

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Jadeite."

Chad leaned on his sword for balance.

"I'm Sailor Mars."

"That's… nice…"

_Why am I…so tired…_

Chad sank helplessly to the ground. The last thing he heard was a familiar annoyed sigh.

* * *

The Senshi and the men gathered to where Jadeite was. Zoicite supported Jadeite's limp body and unstrapped the upper part of Jadeite's armor. Reaching inside, Zoicite pulled out Jadeite's bottle and got a pill out. Despite feeling uneasy as the man swallowed the pill but remained unconscious, Sailor crossed her arms and wouldn't budge to help Jadeite.

"I refuse to help this man who might be an enemy."

Malachite coolly replied, "There is no need for you to. However, we might not be foe to you Senshi. When I meet with your leader perhaps we can assess that."

Sailor Venus stepped up.

"I am the leader of the Senshi, whose duty is to protect citizens and Princess Serenity of the moon."

"We are the generals and we serve our prince of Earth, Endymion. We both serve our own monarch. I suggest that we band together when protecting citizens, but other than that, you will not need to interact with us. We do not wish to disturb you, if that's how you feel about us. However, if you endanger our prince, we will fight you."

"Very well, we can be allies to protect citizens, but beyond that, it is not necessary to interact."

Malachite bowed.

"We thank you for your assistance today. Until next time."

Next time came sooner than they thought it would.


	13. Yes Rei, it's all Andrew's fault

After this chapter, the fun begins. –Rubs hands gleefully-

**Chapter 13: Yes Rei, it's all Andrew's fault**

Chad woke to the hurried sliding of the shrine door. Opening the tool shed door just a crack, Chad peeked out just in time to see Rei hurry on by.

_What is she doing one o'clock in the morning?_

A sharp pain seized his chest, Chad gasped.

_An attack?_

The heat and pressure hit, and it was over as quickly as it came. The red skin-like armor shone ominously in the shed's dim light.

_Not an attack. Looks like trouble.

* * *

_

"Jupiter Thunder!"

"Watch out girls. This youma is a poison-fighter youma. It deals with needles and thorns. It drains energy using vines."

"What is its weak point?"

"In progress!"

"Will Andrew be okay?"

"If we get him out of the shield he should be fine. The needles haven't punctured his skin, only his clothing."

"Sailor Moon… Tiara!"

The moon tiara flew straight and true but the youma simply reflected it back with its thorns. Needles flew and Sailor Mars was pinned to a wall.

"Mars!"

The youma leapt with inhuman speed and vines from its hands coiled around Sailor Mars. The last thing Mars saw was the youma leering at her and the white light of her energy leaving her.

* * *

Jadeite grimaced at the wreckage of the park. Glancing at the hostages, Jadeite blinked.

_Wait, isn't that Andrew? One of Rei's friends?_

Nephrite raised his hand in the air. "I call upon the stars!"

Pure power launched toward the youma, but the youma dodged it. Jadeite drew his sword.

* * *

The senshi and the generals struggled from their binds, the youma smiled sickly. It first walked slowly to Andrew. Releasing the shield, the youma emitted its vines. They wrapped painstakingly around Andrew and drained him, slowly. It let out a laugh as its power grew. A volley of roses attacked the youma. The youma dodged it and looked around. A man in a tuxedo with a mask and cane glared determinedly. General Malachite, half-drained, called from his prison.

"Who are you?"

"It is not who I am that you need be concerned with, but what I do." The man replied before engaging in combat.

He fought single-handidly and attacked steadily but the youma had grown more intelligent. It steadily forced him close to a corner and then swiftly leapt behind him. He twisted to block when the thorn hit him. It pierced into his stomach. The youma hands had turned into thorns dripping with poison. Sailor Moon screamed.

Jadeite watched in awe as the man changed into the Endymion from his dreams.

Endymion swung his long sword around, cut the thorn, and stabbed the youma straight through the chest. It screeched, white light flying from it and returning to its previous owners. Only a pile of dust remained.

Jadeite rushed over to Endymion his own cry joining the others'.

* * *

Sailor Moon was the first to reach him. Tears formed in her eyes. General Malachite was next.

"Endymion!"

Sailor Moon knelt beside him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

His eyes were glassy and he seemed to not see her. His body trembled and his hands clutched at his chest. General Zoicite arrived and took his pulse. Zoicite's pale face grew even paler. Sailor Mercury quickly pulled out her mini-computer, talking fast as she typed.

"If the poison is injected into you, you have approximately two minutes to live-if you are strong. It spreads quickly within the bloodstream and is very painful."

Tuxedo Kamen jerked with no warning. Malachite and Jadeite had to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Signs of poison are convulsions, hallucinations, and glazed eyes. The antidote must be injected as soon as possible."

Sailor Mercury finished typing and a slot in her computer slid out. On it was a syringe. She quickly took it and injected it into Tuxedo Kamen's bloodstream. Malachite and Jadeite held him down with difficulty. Tuxedo Kamen was thrashing now. He moaned.

Sailor Mercury put the syringe back and spoke evenly to everyone.

"The antidote is not guaranteed to work, and even if its does, he still has to recover. The best thing we should do now is get the injured to a place where they can be treated. I doubt the hospital would be able to help. The best place to go is to this certain place…"

Sailor Mercury glanced over her.

"It would be best… not to spread the poison..."

Sailor Moon murmured something. She and the three men were gone.

* * *

Sailor Venus picked up Andrew. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars headed to the arcade, with Zoicite carrying Nephrite following them. They entered the arcade with Andrew's key and locked it securely upon entering.

* * *

Sailor Mars eyes widened, and she was sure she wasn't the only one who was surprised to see Tuxedo Kamen lose his transformation as they walked in the arcade's doors. The generals had turned sheet white.

"Darien?"

Sailor Moon turned on the generals swiftly.

"You know who this man is? Who are you? All of you?"

The men bowed one by one and transformed into their civilian forms. Malachite was Matt. Jadeite was Chad. Zoicite was Greg. Nephrite stirred slightly, still unconscious.

"We assume Nephrite is Kevin?" Sailor Jupiter commented wryly.

The Senshi transformed back. Serena, Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita stood before them, daring them to say anything. They said nothing. Andrew groaned and stirred.

"Where am I?"

He sat up to find all of them looking at him.

"Did I miss something?"

They looked at each other and silently agreed, it would be dangerous to tell Andrew who they were. Matt smoothly answered for everyone.

"We just decided to visit. We found you propped against the arcade door so we brought you in. Are you feeling well?"

Andrew rubbed his head.

"I'm not exactly sure. I remember walking home and then… darkness… I feel fine right now."

He stood up and stretched and then grinned.

"If you guys are here you must want some shakes! I'll get some ready!"

He hurried behind the counter. He didn't notice that his favorite customer, Serena, had not spoken a word. He didn't notice that Matt had quietly carried Darien away. When he came back he found a rowdy group of teenagers. Of course he didn't know all their actions were mechanical.

* * *

By the time they all left and Andrew was safely home, they were ashen faced. Arriving at Darien's apartment, the tired group slept there.

* * *

Chad woke to a bright light and gawked. Serena in a long white dress and Darien in Endymion's armor were lip-locked. Cheers erupted. The girls jumped up and down hugging each other. Chad found himself whooping with Greg. Serenity smiled and touched the thorn wound. It disappeared. Endymion grinned.

"I've been wishing to kiss you since forever."

They kissed again. The girls in the background were crying now.

Between sobs Mina managed to say," Our meatball head is all grown up now!"

The girls promptly broke out into more weeping.

* * *

"Let's burn it!"

"I get to do the honors!"

Rei snapped her fingers, chanted and the paper went up in flames in the air. Rei bowed, and they all cheered. In Lita's apartment the girls poured the shakes quickly and toasted.

"To our lost Princess Serenity, now we have found her at last!"

They drank, and Mina added slyly.

"And her marriage to Prince Endymion."

* * *

Serena and Darien, unaware of the celebration lay side by side spread-eagle on the grass in the park near Serena's favorite willow tree.

"Darien…"

"Mmm?"

"Don't you think that my Senshi and your Generals make good pairs?"

"… You're right… Matt with Mina, Chad with Rei, Greg with Ami, and Kevin with Lita… "

They grinned at each other.

"We still haven't got back at Rei…"

* * *

Mina sneezed.

"Bless you." Ami handed Mina a tissue.

"Thanks."

"Achoo!"

Rei grabbed a tissue. Ami sneezed. Lita grabbed a tissue.

"I didn't know sneezes were contagious," Mina commented.

Rei sneezed again.

"Why do I somehow think this is all Andrew's fault?" Rei replied as she grabbed another tissue.


	14. Serena's Plan

My apologies for the short chapter… but I think chapter 15 will make up for it. ;)

Anyone willing to bribe me to work on chapter 15 with a little more speed? I take anything that begins with an "r" and ends with "eviews." ;D

Many thanks to SailorCopperOwl. :) When I checked my sad sad e-mail inbox, I was delighted to see one e-mail from fanfiction.

Onwards!

**Chapter 14: Serena's Plan**

Chad woke and groaned. The strong sunlight that came through the window of the shed mercilessly beat down on his tired eyes.

"Somehow it doesn't seem right that the sun is so bright yet it's so cold outside. There isn't even any snow anymore…" Chad grumbled as he pulled on the temple uniform. His eyes widened and he grinned.

_Wait a second… I have a good idea for today._

Rei stumped into the kitchen in her usual grumpy I-just-woke-up-don't-bother-me state. Chad burst in through the sliding doors whistling in his usual disgustingly cheerful manner.

"What's for breakfast today, Gramps?"

"Leftover miso soup, rice, and egg." The old man mumbled, yawning.

They all sat. Rei ate her food demurely; Grandpa and Chad shoveled the food in their mouths. Stretching, Rei got up, put her dishes away, and went up to get her school materials.

"Hey Gramps, you got any suntan lotion?"

The old man scratched his head.

"Check the hallway closet."

Zoom! Screech! Zoom!

"Thanks Gramps!" Chad panted with the bottle of suntan lotion in his hands.

"I'm going to school now, Grandpa." Rei said, as she came down the stairs and went to put on her shoes.

Bemusedly, Grandpa watched as Chad snuck up behind Rei with a dollop of suntan lotion in one hand. Rei yelped as Chad caressed her chin with the cold suntan lotion.

"Darling, if you want to keep your creamy white skin undamaged, you should put on some suntan lotion before you go out," Chad crooned, grinning as Rei got over the initial shock and started her normal adorable fuming.

"Hiyah!" she screeched as she swung her broom (which had somehow magically appeared in her hands) at Chad. Laughing Chad dodged and smudged some more suntan lotion on her cheek.

* * *

Rei fumed as she ran.

_That idiot! Thanks to him, I'll barely make it to school on time!_

The bell rang as Rei slid into her seat. She slumped and sighed in relief.

"Um, Hino-san?"

Rei blinked.

"Yes Chia-san?"

"You have something under your chin."

Rei rubbed. Some suntan lotion came off onto her hand. Unbidden, the memory of the shock from Chad's warm caress and the cold suntan lotion caused her to shiver.

"Ah, thank you."

* * *

"Yeack!"

Darien laughed as Serena pushed away the cup of black of coffee that he enjoyed every morning.

"How can you like that stuff?"

Darien shrugged as he took one more sip of Serena's chocolate shake before sliding it back to her. "Habit."

She grabbed it and slurped some of it happily. "So do you have any plans?"

"Not really, I'd say matchmaking is definitely Greg's or Mina's area of expertise."

Serena's face lit up. "I have one!"

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, giggling and making big unintelligible gestures as she explained. She leaned back. "So I just need you to bring Chad in when I message you, okay?"

Darien stared in awe at his partner-in-crime. She blushed.

"M-mina found the video and showed it to me. That's where I got the whole idea…"

Darien ruffled her hair fondly.

"It's a plan!"

* * *

Rei and the rest of the girls sat in the dining room of the shrine, waiting. Lita was watching her favorite wrestling show off of the TV, Mina was snickering with her manga books, and Ami was busy typing away her next school report that wasn't due until next month. A familiar shriek and streak of gold burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Rei yawned. "Late again. Nothing different about that Odango."

Serena huffed.

"Don't call me Odango!"

"Why, is it because only Darien is allowed to call you Odango now?" Mina cackled impishly from behind her manga book.

Serena blushed and wailed. Rei winced.

"Finished!" Ami closed her laptop and stretched.

"Hiyah! Whoo!" Lita whooped as the wrestler crashed to the ground. "Dang that last move was good," she beamed happily as she turned off the TV.

"Do we still have to have these meetings so often? I mean," Serena smiled sheepishly, "you guys found me…"

"True, and the youma have stopped showing up as often." Ami smiled.

"You can't let down your guard," Rei replied, "the youma still come, and as the senshi, it's our duty to protect innocent citizens."

"Aw, but we can still afford to lighten up and have some fun now." Lita cracked her knuckles experimentally, still replaying the last wrestling move in her mind.

"Yeah! Let's play a game!" Serena exclaimed, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Mina, let's play the game you showed me on the computer!"

Mina gasped and put down her manga books. "That game?"

"What game?" Ami inquired.

They all crowded around as Mina cleared her throat.

"It goes like this: we'll all be blindfolded and go around in a circle. Your objective is to make the next person in the circle laugh. Whoever laughs during their turn is eliminated. The last one standing wins!"

"Can we do whatever we want?" Lita asked with an evil grin and wiggled her fingers at Serena, who squealed.

Rei laughed, "Serena is going to be the first one to lose!" she taunted.

"Tickling is not fair!" Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei.

"There are some special conditions." Mina giggled.


	15. The Game

Dude, I've been waiting for so long to write this part of the story. :D (Sorry Chad!) Return of the walkie-talkies!

**Chapter 15: The Game**

"Ready? Set… Go!"

The stopwatch gave a beep as it started counting down.

"Darling… My scrumptious pink cupcake with pink sprinkles on it… aren't you a delicious one! I just want to gobble you up!"

Serena, Rei, and Ami were shrieking with laughter.

"Ahm!" Mina growled in Lita's ear and gave a lick.

Beep! Went the stopwatch, and they all yanked off their blindfolds. Lita broke down shrieking.

"I can't believe you licked me! Ewwwww Mina!"

Mina guffawed, "Ami's next right? Good luck Ami!"

Ami cleared her throat nervously. They all pulled on their blindfolds again.

"Ready? Set… Go!"

"Your hair is soooooo soft," Lita boomed in a deep-throated manly voice.

Ami covered her mouth with both her hands and started shaking, trying to hold in laughter. Lita reached over and cupped Ami's cheek, ran fingers up into Ami's hair, and twirled a strand.

"Won't you give me a kiss… baby?" she crooned, leaning in and letting warm breath mist over Ami's hands.

Ami gave a startled squeak and fell over onto the shrine's wooden floor and burst out laughing.

Beep!

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! One down! Three left!" Lita crowed.

"Aw too bad… baby!" Rei and Serena chorused as they rolled around on the floor laughing.

Ami slipped her blindfold off.

"What fun," she sighed, "I believe it's Rei's turn now. Who is supposed to do Rei, Mina?"

"Lita goes again." Mina giggled. "Ready?"

"Wait," Lita scooted loudly towards Rei. They all giggled. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Set… Go!"

Beep!

"Rei!" Lita grabbed Rei's hands. "My one and only love! Even though your grandfather will not permit our union… let's run away together! As long as I have you, I am happy!" Lita scooped Rei up bridal style.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Mina and Serena screamed. Tears streamed down Ami's face as she doubled over in mirth.

"Let's run off into the sunset, my precious!" Lita breathed into Rei's ear.

Beep!

Lita and Rei collapsed into a boneless heap.

"Darn it! I should've gone with the desperate your-beauty-is-torturing-me!" Lita managed.

"Oh Sereeeeeena~" Rei sang, "your turn!"

"Ah wait, wait," Serena laughed, "bathroom break!"

The girls all groaned.

"Hurry back Odango," Mina whined.

"I think I'll join Serena, I have to wash my face."

"Why? Did I make you cry… baby?" Lita asked in her manly voice.

Mina and Rei fell over laughing. Ami blushed and giggled. Serena slipped off her blindfold.

"No taking off your blindfolds," Serena sang at them as she and Ami left.

* * *

"Mamoru! Out!"

"Usagi? Out!"

"Now's the time, out!"

"Got it, over and out!"

Darien put away his walkie talkie and stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey Chad!"

Chad looked up from wiping the marble statue.

"Darien! What brings you here?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry and I'm looking for Serena."

"Oh, she's inside with Rei and the others. I'll go get her."

Chad dropped his cloth next to the statue and jogged inside.

Darien pulled out his walkie talkie.

"He's coming! Over and out!"

* * *

Chad opened the sliding door and stepped in, only to bump into Serena.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Oh Serena, Darien is looking for you. He's outside at the entrance."

"Really?" Serena exclaimed, "Oh, um Chad, could you go take my place? The others are playing a game right now."

Chad blinked, "Uh sure."

"Thanks! Just go in and don't make a sound, whatever they say or do! If you make a sound, I lose!" Serena called as she ran off.

Chad shook his head and went inside to where the others were.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Rei smirked as she heard the sliding door open and close quietly.

_This is going to be a piece of cake! She isn't going to last ten… no five out of the thirty seconds!_

"Sit right here," she purred, patting the ground in front of her, "nice and close."

Rei could hear the rustle of clothes as Serena sat quietly where she had patted.

"Scared? Why so quiet?" Lita taunted.

"Ready? Set… Go!" Mina cried.

Beep!

* * *

Chad sat nervously where Rei had patted the ground.

_Just what kind of game is this? I swear… I'll never be able to understand girls… Why are they all wearing blindfolds? Am I supposed to wear one too?_

"Scared? Why so quiet?" Lita taunted.

Chad opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it.

_If I make a sound, Serena loses… so I guess it's a game where they try to get Serena to make a sound._

"Ready? Set… Go!"

_Huh?_

Beep!

Chad found himself knocked flat on his back on the floor. Rei's hands slammed down on the wood, pinning him underneath her.

_Eep! What is going o-!  
_

She stroked his inner thigh slowly with her fingernails and leaned forward. Her hair was in his face. His eyes widened and his senses were filled with her glorious scent. He couldn't move. He closed his eyes helplessly.

"Come on Serena," she gusted huskily into his ear, "let's get hot… and steamy… shall we?"

* * *

Rei frowned.

_Did Serena drink too many chocolate milk shakes? She seems… heavier than normal._

She could hear Lita and Mina cackling in the background.

_Oh well, I'm going to make her laugh for sure!_

She stroked Serena's inner thigh with her fingernails as slowly as she could and leaned forward.

_Was Serena wearing bulky clothes today? I thought she was just wearing her school's miniskirt…_

"Come on Serena," she gusted huskily, "let's get hot… and steamy… shall we?"

_Still no reaction…?_

She could hear Serena hyperventilating, breaths coming in shallow gasps.

_That should've worked…_

The sliding door slid open.

"I'm back," Ami announced in her quiet voice, and then gasped.

Beep!

Rei tore off her blindfold and gasped. Below her, was Chad, not Serena. His eyes were squeezed shut and tan face tinted pink. All was silent except for Chad's shallow breaths through his slightly parted lips, as Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei stared for a few seconds in disbelief.

"Ch-chad?" Rei stuttered, "W-what a-are you doing here?"

He opened his eyes slowly and slowly forced himself to sit up.

"Ser…" he managed to wheeze out, "Serena… asked me… to take… her place…"

Rei could feel her cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

* * *

"We were just playing a game," she babbled, "where you have to make the other person laugh. The condition of the game though was that you could only act… and you couldn't tell jokes… and you couldn't tickle… I mean… I thought you were Serena… If I knew it was you I never would have done that to you… I mean-"

Chad could feel a familiar sharp twinge of pain in his chest.

_Of course, she doesn't like me that way… only as a friend._

"I…" Chad interrupted, "I… have to… go out..."

He staggered to his feet and stumbled out past Ami.

* * *

Rei winced internally as Chad's dazed expression changed from a look of bewilderment to a look of pain.

_Was I too harsh? Did I just hurt his feelings?_

"I… I… have to… go out…" he wheezed, staggered to his feet, and stumbled out past Ami.

Lita, Mina, and Rei sat in shocked silence. Ami didn't move from where she stood, with her hands still to her mouth. Then Rei slowly turned red.

"SE-RE-NA!" she roared wrathfully.

* * *

"Achoo!" Serena shivered.

"Are you cold?" Darien wrapped himself around her.

"I think I should probably go into hiding for the next month or so." Serena whimpered.


End file.
